


Dysfunctional Universes

by elyssa_vargas



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: :), Actual Crossover with the comics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complicated Relationships, Everyone Needs A Hug, I'm Bad At Tagging, Incest, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Luther reedems himself, Maybe - Freeform, Mr.Pennycrumb, Multi, Never thought I would write that, Not Really Character Death, Not to be sexualized, Of course there's a divergence, Post-Apocalypse, Pseudo-Incest, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Remember when i said not really character death?, Tentacles, That is probably not true, That would be obvious, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, or maybe i'm messing with you guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyssa_vargas/pseuds/elyssa_vargas
Summary: (New Summary)He was twisted. Five knew that. He knew that the moment he found out that his DNA is shared with the world’s most infamous killers. The Temps Aeternalis designed him like that. Made it so he woke up every day with the finest impulses that he would have to slaughter to get through the day. He made it so that only a tiny part of his twisted self can be seen by his family. Making sure to keep those impulses in check so that he doesn’t kill the damn child who cried too much at the store.Five never helped her out of the goodness of his heart, because he had none. No one ever did bother to show him any type of care in his life, maybe another reason why he had agreed so easily to work for them.But now, even though she isn't ignorant of what he is, she still smiles at him.And now he is having a hard time finding a reason to send her back to her world."You know for a Vanya, you are certainly quite interesting.""For a Five, you are still my favorite.""What about your own Five?""Guess it'll be a competition.""Just say I'm better and I'll make you pet Mr.Pennycrumb."(The Umbrella Academy Netflix adaption crossover with the Umbrella Academy Comics)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minikomaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minikomaki/gifts).



Five wasn’t like normal people. But then again, his whole family wasn’t ‘normal.’

 

Number One, Luther, wasn’t even fully human. He literally had half a body of a gorilla. Number One was, and probably still is the exact mold of a hero that his so-called ‘father’ wanted him to be. Much to Five’s annoyance, he still preached about a moral code, one that Five threw out long ago. Five didn’t like him, neither did One.

 

Diego, Number Two, was still annoying to him. Two didn’t have much care for the law and beaten or killed whatever criminal with his knives. They had a mutual ‘don’t get in my way’ relationship in the past, but since the incident with Five shooting Seven in the head had somewhat dampened whatever they had.

 

Three, Allison, was the most he stayed in contact with. He found her ability useful, and she needs him to stalk his ex-husband. She didn’t care about trying to be a normal and caring sister and Five didn’t have time for those things. Plus the only person whom she tried to be a good sister to was Seven, likely out of guilt.

 

Four, Klaus, was a junkie. He only came for Five on special occasions. Five never really needed him, but he was Six’s best friend, so he tried his hardest to ensure he doesn’t get involved with any of Five’s work.

 

Six or Ben was the only person he found himself close to in the past. Ben was nice and didn’t seem to mind Five’s condescending manner. He learned that he was dead from Seven’s book.

 

Seven whom he learned became Vanya later on, wasn’t really something he took into consideration. (Five tends to forget that she is someone, not something, a bad habit he tries to get rid of.) When stopping the apocalypse, he didn’t really think twice about pulling the trigger, yet he is still unable to feel any guilt over that. She survived, and understandably not so fond of him.

 

That was the reason why his family wasn’t normal, it was because they really aren’t a family. All of them were broken in some way or another. Five cringes at the word, broken, is that what he is?

 

But he thinks it over. The only answer he can find is “Yes.”

 

Allison and Luther have a thing going on even though they are so-called siblings, and even Diego and Vanya been getting at it. (He doesn’t really know, but he can tell that it isn’t a simple sibling relationship by the harsh glare he receives from Two.) Klaus gets high because he is scared of his powers and Ben is dead.

 

Then there’s him.

 

He’s a sixty-year-old man who is currently living in a ten-year-old body that can’t grow. He was someone who shares the DNA with all of history’s most infamous killers and wakes up with the finest impulses to kill someone. Impulses that worsen every day. He showed his ‘thanks’ to the Temps Aeternalis by eating their boss.

 

“You look like a genocidal little kid.”

 

Five growls toward his purple-haired sister. He wasn’t a kid in a long time. Five brings up his mug to drink, “You do know I am the one who has information on your ex-husband Allison.”

 

It was petty, threatening her with that. But so was calling him a kid.

 

“Why am I here?” Allison spoke quick, ignoring his earlier statement, she was supposed to be meeting with Vanya today.

 

Five scowls before putting on a mocking smile, “What? I can’t talk to my sister and ask how’s our dear family is doing?” He hops around her, his smile never losing it’s smugness while playing the part of an innocent boy. She knows he’s not, he shot Vanya and didn’t even blink. And Allison was one of the first of her family to see him fight when he first came back.

 

It wasn’t actually a fight though, it was a slaughter. And Five didn’t even need her abilities to make sure that no police comes after him, because there was simply no trace.

 

Allison sneered, “You know well enough what’s happening in our lives like the stalker you are, so you know I’m supposed to be somewhere today. Unless there’s a reason why we're in front of a school, I’m leaving.”

 

Five stops, still smiling, “Why of course!” He does a little twirl, excited, expecting for something. “Just wait a moment dear sister.”

 

She glares, Allison doesn’t want to stay in front of a school with so many little kids trying to go to class. It reminds her too much of Claire, she would have been dropping her off to this school if she could.

 

“Allison? Why are you here?” The gentleness of Grace's voice can be heard, dressed in a white coat and wearing all of her limbs. It was rare, Grace hated putting on her limbs.

 

"Mom!?" Allison stared with her eyes wide then she let out an angry sneer towards the smiling boy, "Five! What is this?!"

 

Five, ignoring his sister, skipped up to Grace grabbing a brown paper bag from her hand, "Thank you Grace, you always make the best lunches." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, Grace simply smiled and left with a 'Be good now.'

 

Five still smiling, skipped towards the entrance of the school, and Allison had no idea what was happening. Five hated children, Allison knew that. So why is he entering a place full of them? He was a grumpy old man that can't stand obnoxious 'brats' (described by Five himself) even if his life depended on it.

Seeing that she was being left behind, Allison quickly made her way inside the school. 'North Shore Academy' a prestigious school that teaches Kindergartners to Highschoolers, and is known for making the best out of the best. Allison planned on letting her daughter attend this school, but things happen.

 

She ignored the starry-eyed children and the awe-struck looks she received from some teens. People are starting to notice her. Allison ran faster, arriving at the principal's office.

 

"Seems you finally made it. Did you enjoy your tour?" Five was seated next to an empty chair, and he still has the aura of an egotistic brat. Allison glared. Across of him was what she can assume to be the principal. A cliche old lady with glasses, that looks way to proper, along with a stern gaze.

 

"Miss Hargreeves, my name is Olivia Lockwood, and I understand you want to enroll your brother into our school." Mrs.Lockwood smiles, ignoring Allison's mouth hanging open as she looks back at Five, who is wearing a grin.

 

He leans back in his chair and crosses his legs, "Yes, after coming back from the future I found myself lacking any proper education."

 

'Lying old man, Five had already been at a college level education even back when he was still in the Academy.' Allison thought bitterly as she sat in the chair next to Five. Playing along with him. This was the job.

 

The principal did a small nod, "Yes, I know that it must be hard coming back from the future, but I'm sure that our establishment can help you catch up to your family in no time!" She smiles while clapping her hands together. "To have an actual superhero, and one who helped stop the apocalypse a year ago, attending our school is something else entirely. But our staff won't treat you any differently from any normal student."

 

Five felt the impulse to rip out this woman's tongue. It's impossible for her to know what he has been through. Who has been through what he's been through? No one. But he still smiled, as if he's actually happy to be talking to this woman. The only thing that saved her from him was the fact that she's needed.

 

"That's great," Allison smiles, " You know I heard a rumor that you understand how important this is, and I also heard that talking to us superheroes can make people a bit forgetful. It isn't anything new, people do tend to forget what they were talking about when they're overwhelmed, and even if they do remember, it'll only be good things."

 

Allison hearing rumors were nothing new. She spoke of them as if it were part of a normal conversation. Five stopped smiling, he could finally get straight to business.

 

"Mrs.Lockwood, I would like to enroll in your eighth-grade classes." Five handed a paper to the woman who seemed to still be in a daze. She could only do a slow nod, "I understand, this is important." Olivia Lockwood took the paper, "I will prioritize your matter. I'll make a schedule that matches your list of classes. It's important." She smiled as she started to make a call.

 

Five dismissed her with his hand, "No need. That is the exact schedule I want."

 

Allison watched as the principal made a small frown, then she made a look of understanding. She couldn't help but glance at her brother, who looked bored. What did he need from this place?

 

"I'll go to my class now. My sister will escort me. Thank you for your time." Five got up as he made his way to the empty hallway, everyone was already in their classrooms.

 

"Mind explaining?" Allison walked beside him, "Why would an old man like you want to spend your time here?"

 

It was past eight, and she was late for breakfast with Vanya. Hopefully, she could leave soon.

 

Five looks up to her as he presses the button on the 'staff and disabled only' elevator. "I found a time anomaly. Not one from my former employers. I am investigating."

 

"And how do you know that your 'anomaly' has that exact schedule?" Allison says as Five and her walk past a teacher who came out of the elevator, who didn't spare them a glance.

 

Five presses the 5th floor, "Research."

 

Silence passes, He didn't plan to answer any more questions. A year past since he came back and he didn't grow at all. Ever since the near-apocalyptic disaster, she had planned on spending more time with her brother. But things change, and Allison has had a hard time finding a reason to spend time with him. Maybe she wasn't as close to him as she thought, or maybe she didn't want to spend time with. She pushes the thought away.

 

Quickly they arrive in front of a classroom. Five walked in without knocking like he always does. (Unless he's on missions, he likes seeing their faces distort in confusion.)

 

“Excuse me!” The poor teacher exclaimed as Five and Allison took the stage in front of the classroom, making the whole class talk among themselves.

 

All who seemed to be several years older than Five, but he’s decades older than everyone in the room.

 

“I'm sure you people know who we are, but in case you guys have forgotten. I’m Five, one of the people who saved the world. I’m going to be part of your class starting today.”

 

They both watched as the entire class erupted in surprise shouts, some even asking them for a picture with them.

Five kept his cold demeanor, eyes scanning the room until his eyes found a group of desks put together in the way back. He let out a string of insults in his head towards the school. Groups were for children, and he was in eighth grade! His expectations for the current generation dropped dramatically.

 

Five could somewhat hear Allison speech, easily worming him and her way to the teacher's good side. She didn't use her rumor, but it was still just as effective. He also ignored the class as the teacher told the students to stop yelling like banshees. She didn't really say that, but it there was no effect.

 

"I'm going to leave now, we'll talk during dinner." Allison faked a smile and left with a small goodbye to the teacher. Five probably talk to her later. Probably.

 

"Five, how about you choose where you want to sit?" Ms.Teacher (he really needs to learn his teacher's name) smiled at him. He scoffed internally, as if he needed her permission.

 

Five glanced around at the people who wanted him to be with him, before landing his eyes at the back. He noticed her the moment he came in, a smile comes upon his face as he made his way to the back of the classroom.

 

The time anomaly stared at him with wide eyes and her mouth slightly agape. Next to her was an annoying blonde girl who was jumping excitedly. He found her cliche with the blonde hair and her social butterfly personality, that and a layer of makeup. At least there were only two people in this group, the bimbo and time anomaly.

 

Five kept his cool face as he sat down. The desks were in a square and both of the girls sat across each other. He thought about sitting next to his target, but before he could, he was forced to sit next to the blonde girl. He forced a smile as she took his hand and shook it.

 

"Hey! My name is Ally, but it's actually Allison like your sis, but you can call me Ally!"

 

He was going to rip off her god dam- "I'm sure you already heard my introduction." Five 'smiled' at her. Ally nodded and started to ask questions his way, and Five answered with brief responses.

 

In front of him was the girl he had spent the last month stalking. According to his findings, 'Delores' was one of the many people who became homeless with no family after the apocalypse. Social security had taken her in, but with all the kids with no family, they had skipped a few steps when giving her to a family. It was given, a year has passed yet there was still so many kids that need homes. Five didn't even want to get started on all of the jobless people on the streets. He couldn't confirm that 'Delores' existed since the archives of the city were destroyed.

 

'Delores' probably didn't exist in the archives anyway. He would have taken her out of the foster system himself but she was sent to a rather 'powerful' family. He didn't know why that family would accept her, she looked absolutely ordinary. Five would've mistaken her as a nobody if he met her in different circumstances. Nothing stood out, her typical brown hair can be seen anywhere on the streets, and the way she carries herself can make her completely invisible. Absolutely ordinary.

 

But Five knows she's anything but ordinary.

 

Not when he saw her appear out of nowhere and passed out when he was just about to finish a job. Unfortunately, his aggression levels were high at the time, so the police came when things got a bit too loud. She was found and deemed a poor victim who stumbled upon the crime scene.

 

He recognized a jump, but he saw no briefcase. Someone from the Temps Aeternalis? He would have been offended if they sent someone who fainted from a mere time jump. The briefcase made it easy, but then FIve always reminded himself that there was no briefcase. Not even after he broke into the police stations to see the evidence from the crime scene.

 

Should he confront her? She looked surprised and he could sense a little bit of something else when she saw him. Maybe he shou-

 

"Miss Fletcher, our group is done." 'Delores' raised her hand. This was a music class, what was there to do? Ally and Five looked at 'Delores' who was holding a bunch of music sheets.

 

Ms.Fletcher stares at her skeptically, "Miss Reiner, you've already named all of the music sheets? You weren't supposed to use any textbook."

 

'Delores' frowned, "I didn't. I already know these pieces."

 

The teacher walked toward their group, Ally had sent 'Delores' an inquisitive gaze. Mrs.Fletcher took a look at the paper and nodded, "Good job. As expected from the Reiner family."

 

Five looked at the sheets in his teacher's hands, the music sheets were labeled, and it showed the title, who composed it, and when the year it was composed. He was slightly impressed, but then there was the possibility that she was someone much older in a thirteen-year-old body.

 

"Miss Fletcher since we're done can we show Number Five around! Since he's new!?" Ally's excited voice asked, Five hoped that she would say no. He was already having a hard time not killing everyone in that room and leaving with his target to interrogate. But Five reminded himself for the sixth that day that this job required 'delicacy.'

 

"Miss Smith, if I do recall you still haven't completed your essay yet. You do not have time for playing around. But you do make an excellent point, Miss Reiner should take Mister Hargreeves around the school campus. And I'm sure that you will be more than happy to make up for all of the works you missed." Ms.Fletcher smiled, more than happy to put one of her noisiest students in place.

 

Five couldn't help but praise this teacher, at least there's someone who could see the menace next to him for what it truly was.

 

Within a few moments, they were out of the classroom. The only thing that can be heard was their footsteps and silence throughout the halls.

 

Five finally got the time to talk to 'Delores' alone. He contemplated the options he had. He can wait and hint towards the fact that he knows that she was in his definition a 'time anomaly.' Or maybe, he can just outright say, "I know," in some dramatic way like the TV shows. So many things he can do to make things entertaining.

 

"I'm from another world and I need your help to go home." 'Delores' suddenly turned to face him with a look of desperation.

 

Well, that wasn't much fun at all.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Vanya killed her family. She was sure of that. She saw the end even before it came, and heard the gunshot before she saw darkness.

 

At first, she was relieved. There was no more noise. No more disturbances. It was calm, something that left her at peace.

 

Then sound boomed making it feel as if her eardrums had popped.

 

Allison saying "I love you" in a desperate plea for her sister to understand. Five stating that she was the only one he could trust and then his voice stating that she didn't believe him. Didn't believe that the apocalypse would happen, that he lived all those years alone living off insects. When all of her brother's pain was her own fault. Diego saying that she didn't belong there. A place that should've been home. Luther saying that it would be okay and holding out his arms for an embrace. "Finally," she thought, "everything would be all right." Only to realize that her brother's warmth was nothing but a trap to prison her. And she remembered begging to be let out as she saw Klaus, to his best of his ability to get her out. Alongside Diego and Allison.

 

She remembered the relief she felt when she saw that her sister was all right, only to see her helpless state trying so hard to convince Luther with words she can't say. It was her fault. Luther is right, she had to be put away. Only she couldn't stand the spiked walls and the loneliness.

 

She should've.

 

But her twisted mind wrapped her into believing that it was all their fault. That they were the ones who did something wrong, even when she was the one that slashed her sister's throat with her hands. It wasn't their fault. It was her fault.

 

She remembered Leonard saying all those lies that she wished were the truth. That she was special, someone who is worth something, someone that was wanted. Oh, how she wished she was. Even with powers, she was useless and no one wanted her to be there.

 

She remembered killing Pogo, the one that always treated nicely when Father was to harsh on her. Mom would then make her cookies when the rest of her siblings were asleep, despite the fact that Father would get mad.

 

The very thought of her father made her rage. How could he keep this from her?!

 

She remembered the fight at the theater. She remembered seeing Allison with a smile on her face. How can she smile at her like that? Then there was Ben, he was always nice to her other than Five. And she felt so happy to see everyone together again. But then they were there to stop her. She should have stopped, because she wasn’t worth as much as they were. They were the ones who deserved to have the happiest life. And Vanya took that away.

 

Vanya felt herself scream. She wanted it to stop, she didn’t need to see this. She already knew all of this. She’s horrible and selfish and she knew that.

  
  


“Number Seven, as Number One I will always be there to protect you. You’re weak and I’m strong, so don’t worry.” Luther was always protective, seeing it as his duty to protect everyone as Number One. How could she blame him?

 

“Seven! Don’t touch those! You’ll get hurt!” Diego, oh god she’s so sorry.

 

“Hey Seven can you help me with these lines” Vanya didn’t know why she would hurt her sister, she really is a monster.

 

“Yo Ven, let’s go read with Mom!” “Yeah! Come on-Klaus don’t drag her! She might get hurt!” Please believe her when she says she’s sorry.

 

“Vanya I think you're my favorite because you listen. You always do.” No, she doesn’t listen, she didn’t listen when you told her the truth. She didn’t listen when you needed someone so badly to listen.

  
  


She wanted it to stop. Needed it to stop. Vanya tried to cover her ears and close her eyes, but it was like she was forced to watch. Like she was forced to face her sins.

 

Then she could hear the sound of sirens.

 

At first, she woke up to the police trying to talk to her, asking about some kind of gunfight. They thought it some kind of gang fight, saying something along the lines of 'Ever since th's apocalyptic disaster more and more of thes' suckers keep poppin' up. And not to mention another damn kid! I'ma get real pissed off, all of those social security dogs are barking at us to stop sending kids their way! I do my job and them idiot should shut their trap and do their own fre'king jobs!' (They didn't say it to her, but they were a few feet away and didn't bother to keep their voices down.)

 

She was scared. So Vanya did what Vanya always did, she disappeared. She would like to think that the police didn’t notice her gone until they were back at the police station. It was something she was always good at, disappearing without anyone noticing. It was the only thing she knew to do.

 

She needs her family who would know what to do, but they were dead.

 

At least, that was what she thought.

 

But as she passed by a store showing an Umbrella Academy she never heard of, showing them with powers that her family had, and then showing the President helping people who survived from the apocalyptic disaster that she should’ve caused.

 

The apocalypse was supposed to end everything. The Kraken wasn’t blonde and Allison doesn’t have purple hair, and yet they do.

 

She knew that she was in another world. And Vanya knew that she can’t just appear here. She didn’t have the ability. It was impossible for her to travel.

 

But Five can. It wouldn’t be far fetched, and she has always known Five for doing things that were seemingly impossible.

 

Vanya felt herself hope, maybe Five saved them all. They’re alive and Vanya didn’t kill them!

 

“Young Miss!”

 

They were all just separated, and they’ll be looking for her right now! Vanya stopped. The smile on her face that was about to be formed turned into a frown.

 

Why?

 

Why would they look for her? She destroyed their world. She was broken and couldn’t even control her damn emotions and killed everyone. Even Allison’s daughter could no longer exist and there was no way Allison can still want to be her sister.

 

“Excuse me! Please wait!”

 

They probably just dumped her there.

 

She wanted to laugh out loud, why wouldn’t they? They wouldn’t leave her there because they’re family? Because she’s the ‘little’ sister? Because she once was Five’s closest confidant, the one that ruined his life?

 

She won’t blame them. Because they’ll be idiots if they still thought of her the same. ‘Ordinary’ in their eyes, which made her special in Five’s eyes. But now she was anything but that.

 

Now she was just a monstrosity.

 

“Young Miss!?”

 

Vanya turned around, noticing that the heavy rain (when did it start raining?) stopped and that she walked several blocks. She didn't recognize the street she was on, but Vanya didn't really recognize anything at all. Some places seemed familiar, but Vanya felt that she didn't belong here in the first place. (A diner named Costello's reminded her of Griddy's donuts.)

 

"Young Miss! Thank goodness you stopped!" An elderly lady, whom Vanya would've mistaken for someone in the Victorian time, stopped in front of her panting hard. "Please do not be alarmed, but are you a musician?"

 

She didn't have time, she has to go ba-

 

"Yes"

 

But to where exactly will she go?

 

The lady in front of her beamed, seemingly happy even though Vanya barely did anything. Just like how Leonard smil- the old woman clasped her hands on her own. Out of habit, she quickly drew away from her.

 

"Oh my, I'm sorry that I have frightened you but you see. I couldn't help but notice your hands. You play the violin do you not? May I ask how long have you've been practicing?" By now Vanya was pulled to a nearby bench to sit down next to the woman who looked excited.

 

"I don't know, I've been playing the violin most of my life." It was true, the violin was the only thing she had. Especially after Five left. Vanya played other things as well, but Vanya always went back to the violin, the solitude.

 

Quickly the woman began shaking Vanya’s hand, “My name is Melissa Reiner, mother of Cesar Reiner, and I would like to introduce you to my son.” Melissa Reiner smiles brightly, Vanya was familiar with the way the woman carried herself. She was wealthy and powerful.

 

“Okay.” Wait, what? What in God’s name is she doing?

 

Vanya would like to believe that she wasn’t in control of her own body. It’ll be easier to explain. Because the day she met that woman was the day she picked up a violin.

 

She hated it. The music she played was nothing but mournful and regretful. The last moments she spent with her family played over and over, but she couldn’t stop. Couldn’t stop playing. She found that out after she was done playing for Cesar Reiner. Found that her fingers itched to play another song, tell another story, and when she didn’t comply. It got worse till she felt like peeling her skin off.

 

Cesar probably sensed that she was telling a story. Mournful but true, and different every time. That was how she became ‘Delores’ Reiner. ‘Vanya’ died the moment she hurt her own family.

 

(Delores used to be a name that Five gave her when they would rarely play house. They were probably four when they played. When Five gave that name, he had smiled saying it was a pretty name. When they did receive their names, he had smiled saying it was unique like her.)

 

Cesar and his wife, Elizabeth, smiled at her as ‘Delores’ introduced herself. Saying it was the name of their child that couldn’t be conceived. They’ve always wanted a child, one that was a genius in music.

 

For the next week, ‘Delores’ finally felt at ease. Now that ‘Vanya’ was gone, there wasn’t a way for her to hurt her family again. At least it felt like that for a while.

 

Then she went out to eat with her new 'parents' at the diner named Costello's. She barely recognized it, but it's the fact that she did. 'Griddy's donuts' she had been there with Ben, Klaus, and Five once. The day had been tiring and it had been one of those small memories that she held dear.

 

Besides her was her family. The one whom she would smile with, Cesar and Elizabeth with Grandmother Melissa. (Melissa insisted on her saying Grandmother. The other two were patient with her and didn’t mind her calling them by there first name.)

 

Should’ve been.

 

‘Delores’ smiled as she chatted with her parents. Telling her story about how she never really had an actual family. She didn’t lie, and only left out parts that would no longer matter.

 

“I only had my violin,” ‘Delores’ smiled bitterly, “But now I’m glad. You guys are the only one that bothered to look at me.” (Liar)

 

“Oh honey, I’m so sorry you had to go through that.” Elizabeth, a kind looking woman with amazing green eyes and dark hair, gently says as her hand tightens around ‘Delores’ hands. An action that a mother would do to protect her child.

 

‘Delores’ liked her. She reminded her of her old mother, only that protective nature seemed reserved for a brother of hers. Not that Grace can protect them from their father. (Former father.)

 

“Hmph. I can’t believe that people like that exist. Listen here, we won’t ever treat you like that. You’re anything but ordinary.” Cesar was what people call ‘tall, dark, and handsome’ with a mysterious look. But it was a misconception, he was opinionated and spoke about things openly. His seemed aggressive at first, but ‘Delores’ found him to be an honest man. Speaking what he thought without sugar coating anything.

 

‘Delores’ smiled and nodded her head. A warm comforting feeling spread through her. An actual family.

 

“Now, look here, order anything you want.” Granny Melisa smiled.

 

Before she can thank her, the waitress came over.

 

“Hello, may I get you anything to drink?”

 

“Oh, uhh. Water with two lemons” ‘Delores’ said with a small smile as she went back to look at the menu.

 

“Two lemons? What’s wrong with the ordinary one?” Klaus says with a goofy grin.

 

‘Delores’ stopped.

 

Now isn’t the time to reminisce about the past.

 

In front of her was her family. It was 'Delores' own family she tells herself again. Vanya no longer exists. Vanya doesn't deserve a family, but 'Delores' has a family

 

Shut up.

 

'Delores' continued her meal, ignoring the fact that she was starting to hear her brother's voices. ('Delores' doesn't have any-That’s a lie)

 

The following week she's in school, for the first time in her life. An actual school. Honestly, she would've been intimidated by the list of classes she had been given, if she was a thirteen-year-old. She had already gone through all of these things, if anything, it was the Physical Education that looked a little hard.

 

It was.

 

‘Delores’ sucked at anything physical, but she was considered an academic. One of the many that was accepted in the prestigious “North Shore Academy”. Which was fine. She was content with staying in the background.

 

But when it came to music, she was considered a genius among other geniuses.

 

Musical genius and the last name of ‘Reiner’ can do many things.

 

People began to flock around her, but ‘Delores’ could recognize a fake smile. She did have a history with a lot of those things. (Luther, Leonard, and then there was Pogo. Pogo who lied to her face her whole life. But she shouldn’t blame him, she blames her ‘former Father.’)

 

When they eventually found out that she won’t do them any favors, they either left or tried to make her life hell. But she was a ‘Reiner’ and people who forgot that were met with ‘Delores’ Reiner’s cousin.

 

Allison Reiner Smith or Ally, was someone who is close to the family ‘Delores’ had, so she made sure that no one picked on her. Not only that, but Ally is also known for being doted on by the Queen Bee of this school. (That was according to Ally, and evidence to suggest this is how the kids cower when she mentions how good the queen is to her.)

 

Everything would’ve been good, and it should’ve been good.

 

Maybe if ‘Delores’ was actually herself who has a loving family and a bright future ahead of her. But she’s Vanya, the one who misses her family (the one she grew up with) and who can’t see a future without them.

 

A few nights staying up late turned to nights she never fell asleep, and the days out with the ‘Reiner’ family became reminders of what she was missing.

 

Vanya couldn't count the number of nights staying awake staring at the ceiling turned to her looking at this universe’s Umbrella Academy, sometimes she would look out the window of the mansion and hope to see Allison and Five waving at her to come home.

 

But this is her home.

 

Yet it’s not.

 

Vanya destroyed her home and is trying, stories came to life. to find a new one. It amazed her at how selfish she is.

 

Vanya or ‘Delores,’ it doesn’t matter, glanced down at the musical sheets, a total of fifty, in front of her. Name the composer, time it was composed, title, and the instruments were the teacher’s instructions. Vanya already knew the answers, if anything she can answer all of it in thirty minutes. That was when she was being lazy.

 

“Excuse me!?” Miss Fletcher yelled out in surprised.

 

“The hell?” Ally said as she watched the two new people in the room. “Holy mother of god. Delores stop working and look!”

 

Vanya's eyes widened,

 

“I'm sure you people know who we are, but in case you guys have forgotten. I’m Five, one of the people who saved the world. I’m going to be part of your class starting today.”

 

Five?

 

No. That isn’t her Five. Even if they act and carry themselves the same way, he isn’t her Five.

 

He was shorter than her Five, black hair instead of brown, styled differently, and the school uniform looked awfully natural on him. He scanned the room as Allison started speaking to Miss Fletcher.

 

She smiled her actress smile (even if this world’s Allison isn’t an actress), and talked about how happy she is for the principal to accept her brother and how nice and understanding the principal was. That alone made Miss Fletcher know that their importance of treating them nicely.

 

Vanya could somewhat hear Ally’s squeals as Allison says that she’ll talk with Five during dinner.

 

She only saw them on paper and on screen, but seeing them in person is something entirely different. Why was Five here? The Five she knows said he was fifty-eight, but this Five is going to attend school. Does this mean he came back from the apocalyptic world much earlier? Does he have better control than Five from her world?

 

She wouldn’t scratch the idea out, after all, Klaus seems to be able to control his own powers way better than her own Klaus. (He stopped the moon from crashing into Earth for crying out loud!)

 

Vanya barely noticed that Five was walking towards her group if Ally wasn’t shaking her and jumping excitedly. Wait, she's not ready for this yet. She didn't want to confront them so soon.

 

Her mouth went agape as she realized she almost said that out loud. Five (not her Five, it'll never be her Five) looked at her and she realized that was the look of him holding back a smirk underneath a mask of his cold and bored demeanor. She had witnessed her brother pull off the same thing in front of their father when he felt himself better than him. Vanya knew she was the only one besides their father who knew he was smirking to himself, and she thinks Five knew that they knew.

 

That's when she realized that he knew. Five would always know, it doesn't matter if he's another Five. And if he didn't know, he will know eventually.

 

Vanya internally let out a sigh of relief as Ally pulled Five next to her seat, missing the swift and subtle tiny frown he gave her.

 

"Hey! My name is Ally, but it's actually Allison like your sis, but you can call me Ally!" Allison says but Vanya can tell that her usual confidence she had before disappeared completely.

 

"I'm sure you already heard my introduction." Five gave an obviously fake smile (obvious for her at least) as Ally started asking him questions.

 

He responded briefly to not responding at all to her questions. Keeping his eyes on her at the same time not actually looking at her. At times like this, Vanya couldn’t comprehend what he was thinking. Five’s poker face was impossible to read even in this world.

 

She stops staring, looking back at the work she had in front of her. Ally completely forgot about it once the two heroes came in.

 

Vanya started writing, ignoring the moments she felt like she was being watched.

 

“Miss Fletcher, our group is done,” she said while raising the work in the air.

 

The teacher gave her a skeptical look. Did she complete it too fast?

 

“Miss Reiner, you've already named all of the music sheets? You weren't supposed to use any textbook.”

 

Named? Vanya frowned. She did everything that was told to do on the board.

 

“I didn't. I already know these pieces.”

 

Why was that hard to believe? She thought this was a simple assignment. Vanya looked past the teacher to look at the board.

 

Oh.

 

It was a group project that is to be done inside the class for the next two class periods. Was it really hard to figure out these pieces without looking online or in a book?

 

Glancing at the time, it’s only been ten minutes since she had gotten the assignment. The class had gotten the assignment right before the two superheroes came in. Allison took about five minutes to speak to the teacher and for Five to come and sit with her. She was busy staring at them instead of working.

 

Mrs.Fletcher took a look at the paper and nodded, "Good job. As expected from the Reiner family."

 

For a moment Vanya forgot that she’s ‘Delores’ Reiner.

 

"Miss Fletcher since we're done can we show Number Five around! Since he's new!?" Ally bounced up looking expectantly at the teacher.

 

"Miss Smith, if I do recall you still haven't completed your essay yet. You do not have time for playing around. But you do make an excellent point, Miss Reiner should take Mister Hargreeves around the school campus. And I'm sure that you will be more than happy to make up for all of the works you missed." Ms.Fletcher smiled.

 

What? No, no, oh god no. She’s not ready.

 

They were already out of the classroom.

 

Sh*t

 

Vanya leads the way, not making a sound, only their footsteps echoed throughout the hall. She notes that Five’s steps are light, and Vanya thinks it’s almost as quiet as hers.

 

This is her chance to go home. Vanya doesn’t belong here, and no matter how much wishing she does, it won’t change the fact that she misses her family. It’s now or never.

 

"I'm from another world and I need your help to go home." She said it fast, scared that the words would die in her throat, facing the one behind her.

 

Only to her utter horror, that there was an evident frown on his face.

 

Vanya thinks she might die.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated. The next chapter might come out in like two weeks, but please be patient. Also, I would like to thank all the people who commented :) It really made my day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five talks to 'Delores.'

The frown on Five’s face turned to a blank stare.

 

"Vanya"

 

Her eyes widened in fear as she became stiff. He hates her. That's why he's here, to take care of her. Vanya felt tears well up in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. Instead, she put her head down, bangs blocking his view of her face.

 

“I think it would be in your best interest to follow me.”

 

She let out a slow nod as he walked toward the elevator they passed by. One foot in front of the other. A deep breath in and a deep breath out. Keep silent, don't draw attention to yourself, blend in.

 

Five simply walked out of the school as Vanya followed him. He didn't bother to care about the fact that the school aides gave a questionable look, only to brush him off because he was a 'superhero who had things to do'. Five has always been like that. Confident and calculating was something that would describe Five's every action.

 

It'll be a calculated move to kill her, just as it would to have left her in another world. 

 

She couldn't see or imagine what emotion he displayed, but Vanya was sure it wasn't anything that was sympathetic. His back was straight with his head held high as they stopped in front of an apartment building. 

 

She didn't question. Couldn't bring herself to speak. Felt that if she spoke, the civil attitude towards her would break.

 

"You know, I was a bit skeptical at first." Five glanced back at her, eyes meeting hers, as he started to head inside. "But then I thought, 'Why would it be so far-fetched?' For multiple universes to exist, and for someone to come from one of those universes is improbable."

 

The elevator they were on 'dinged' as they arrived on the twenty-third floor.

 

"Improbable yes, but it is not impossible."

 

By now Vanya gathered enough courage to actually stare at him, and she knew that he felt her stare. They passed a couple hollering at each other, passed an old woman mindlessly staring at her TV screen with the door wide open, and they passed a couple of other doors before arriving at the door at the way end. 

 

He unlocks the door.

 

"A musical genius, particularly the violin. But even with that, you still seem to blend quite spectacularly in the background. As if you were absolutely ordinary."

 

Vanya stops. Ordinary. That's whom she is supposed to be, the path that was chosen for her. She sees Five give a small smile towards a small dog that he had just picked up.

 

"I wouldn't even spare you a glance if it wasn't for the dramatic entrance you made. I suspect that it was a miscalculation from your side"

 

Five took a seat on the counter as he was petting the dog on his lap, looking directly at Vanya.

 

"Do you think I'm an idiot? That I wouldn't know? What kind of sad sob story were you planning on telling me to send you back? Just so you could go and cause the apocalypse again." The venom in his voice was plain, alike to the abrupt scowl on his face.

 

"N-No! I wouldn't do that!" Vanya shouted as she subconsciously took a step back.

 

"So you didn't cause the apocalypse?" Five raised his voice, he was angry.

 

Vanya, what were you thinking? Did you really believe that it would be that easy? Believe that with just a few words you can go back and become a happy family? Vanya laughed at the fact that she still believes that she can make things right

 

"No-"

 

"So you didn't cause it?"

 

"NO! I mean yes, but I didn't mean for it-" The guilt in her voice was obvious, "I didn't mean to hurt anyone." 

 

She lets out a choked sob, she's so sorry.

 

"Do you really think you would be welcomed back with open arms?"

 

Five watched her, the angry look in his face had turned impassive. He was always realistic, not letting false hope control his emotions. Unlike her, who was so easily used.

 

Vanya tried hard to imagine the smiling faces of her siblings accepting her with open arms, but the more she thought about it the clearer the lie was.

 

It's impossible.

 

Her knees gave out as she became a sobbing mess on the floor, she was never one to handle confrontation. Vanya wipes the snot from her nose on her sleeve, is this how her siblings felt when she published her book? Yet another mistake she wrongfully blamed on them.

 

"I just-" Vanya's voice broke, "I want to see them again. It'll be okay if they hate me because I deserve it. I just want to see them again and apolo-"

 

"Apologize? For what exactly?" Five held no sympathy, something which sent Vanya into a mess. (A part of her was grateful because she wouldn't be able to endure if he did.)

 

"FOR DESTROYING THE WORLD! FOR KILLING CLAIRE! FOR TAKING AWAY FIVE'S, THE ONLY PERSON THAT ACTUALLY CARED, FUTURE AWAY!" She screamed out, the hollering of the next door couple becoming unbearable to ignore. 

 

Slap.

 

Vanya's cheek stung. Five gazed at her with wide eyes before looking at a book on the ground. "Extra-ordinary by Vanya Hargreeves," only a different version of herself. She looks around, only to see that the room was 'swaying'.

 

She lost control. Again.

 

"I'm sorry-" Vanya cries as Five stares with his usual poker face. What was he going to do? Seeing that she has no control over her powers, that she was a ticking time bomb?

 

Five gently places the dog on the floor, he had already jumped off the counter without her noticing. Vanya looks at the dog. It was a small dog, cute too, and he ran up to her with a smiling face and a wagging tail.

 

Vanya picked up the dog with shaky hands and gave a small timid smile (Vanya tried not to show her sadness, but she was a sobbing mess just moments before). He was so small and innocent and he didn't know that the person holding him almost killed him. She hugged him close while rocking herself back and forth. Before letting a few silent tears fall down, unable to count the many "sorry"s she gave.

 

She barely registered Five's voice until Mr.Pennycrumb (according to the collar) ran back to his owner.

 

"Sending you back is next to impossible, but I'll try. In the meantime, every day after school you will meet me here. Then we can go and keep your powers in check and I can gather information from your homeworld." 

 

What? Vanya looks up to Five who spoke monotonously. He gave a quick glance at Mr.Pennycrumb before looking back at her. 

 

"I assume that you would be more than happy to accept my proposal? Also, don't get your hopes up in leaving this world anytime soon. Things that happen to be improbable don't happen in just a few months." He stops, waiting for a response while picking up the book on the ground.

 

Vanya cleaned her face with her sleeve, which felt like the fourth time that day. There was a chance for her to see her family again. A slim chance, but it was still a chance. She could see Five again. Vanya gives a small and grateful smile before giving a slow nod, "okay."

 

"Good," he smiles smugly as if he struck a business deal worth millions, "I'll meet with you later at lunch." 

 

He pauses, contemplating if that's all he has to say before speaking softly because his next words would have sent her into panic if not spoken in whispers. 

 

"You should probably stop with the pills, it's obvious it won't work."

 

Vanya doesn't look back when she locks the door on her way out. 'Work' was a peculiar word to describe what she tried utilizing the pills for.

 

* * *

 

 

Well, that was disappointing. Five mentally shrugged to himself, there would be other opportunities to show his dramatic charm. But he would address the other matters at hand for now. Like who she was.

 

"Vanya"

 

Five knew. The sudden stiffness and surprised look only confirmed what he already knew.

 

“I think it would be in your best interest to follow me.”

 

She did a slow weak nod, before following him. It was quiet even as they left school, but that was fine. He'll let her think of an excuse for now.

 

With every deliberate step, Five took note that her every move. And he could already tell that the gears in her brain were working overtime. That was good. 

 

She needed to think about what she plans on doing, Five was slightly surprised at her sudden outburst. But that was fine, it didn’t really affect his plans. 

 

Maybe he'll think over his decision to confine her. But the more Five thought about it the more stupid the idea was. (It was a split-second idea, so Five didn't criticize himself for it.) Who would be stupid enough to lock up someone whose powers haven't even been measured? Only an imbecile would, and if he ever met anyone that stupid then Five thinks he might just kill that person for existing.

 

That left with killing her or training her.

 

Killing her would mean that the chance of her destroying the world would be void, but that would also mean that he was getting rid of an anomaly for the Temps Aeternalis. And he couldn't do that now could he?

 

Five still has a debt to pay them after all.

 

So that would leave the option to train her under close watch.

 

They stop in front of an apartment building. The one that gave him the best view of the house she stayed in. Five slightly grinned, but he quickly wiped it away as he glanced back to meet the eyes of the person following him.

 

"You know, I was a bit skeptical at first. But then I thought, 'Why would it be so far-fetched?' For multiple universes to exist, and for someone to come from one of those universes is improbable."

 

The elevator they were on 'dinged' as they arrived on the twenty-third floor.

 

"Improbable yes, but it is not impossible."

 

Five felt her stare. He resisted the urge to snap a couple's necks for yelling. He'll get them evicted by the end of the week. Along the way, he notes that he should hire a new caretaker for old granny since the old one seems content on leaving her on her own.

 

Five arrives at his apartment door.

 

"A musical genius, particularly the violin. But even with that, you still seem to blend quite spectacularly in the background. As if you were absolutely ordinary."

 

Ordinary enough to cause the world he spent most of his life. Well not 'his' life, but the other him. He smiles when Mr.Pennycrumb comes running towards him with a wagging tail as he picked him up.

 

"I wouldn't even spare you a glance if it wasn't for the dramatic entrance you made. I suspect that it was a miscalculation from your side"

 

Five sits on the counter with Mr.Pennycrumb.

 

Her sudden appearance during the job. She clearly doesn't know how to get back, so does that mean it was her Five that sent her here? For what reason?

 

"Do you think I'm an idiot? That I wouldn't know? What kind of sad sob story were you planning on telling me to send you back? Just so you could go and cause the apocalypse again." He made his dislike of her clear as his mind flashed back to the time he was eating cockroaches.

 

"N-No! I wouldn't do that!" Vanya, 'another one' he thinks as if one sister was already too much, takes a step back.

 

"So you didn't cause the apocalypse?" Five raised his voice, he was angry. He didn't care if she sounded guilty for killing all those people.

 

"No-"

 

"So you didn't cause it?"

 

"NO! I mean yes, but I didn't mean for it-" Vanya struggled to form words, "I didn't mean to hurt anyone." 

 

Hurt? Does she have any idea what he went through? He scowled, if this Vanya was similar to his sister, then she would've destroyed her world because she turned to a sick mongrel because of a few 'tragic' words. And his sister knew that he wanted to destroy the world, but still went along with him. So Five doesn't care if his family says that she was 'brainwashed.'

 

He remembers the file he obtained telling him the reason why he was able to kill without blinking. Because he was made into a monster. 

 

"Do you really think you would be welcomed back with open arms?"

 

It isn't that simple, Five knew. He's seen his family having a hard time coming in terms with the reality that Number Seven could no longer be treated as she once was. Whether it was a silent acknowledgment that she existed or if it was someone trying to better themselves.

 

Five felt a temporary calm as he watched Vanya choke on her words with sobs. It was hard to describe why, but he felt calm seeing her fall on her knees. She was vulnerable in front of him.

 

"I just-" Vanya's voice broke, "I want to see them again. It'll be okay if they hate me because I deserve it. I just want to see them again and apolo-"

 

Of course, she goes and ruins the moment.

 

"Apologize? For what exactly?" He made his tone plain. It would've been better if she didn't talk. He already heard Number Seven's apologies and he wasn't impressed. (How a person with amnesia mean that they're sorry when they don't even fully remember why?) 

 

"FOR DESTROYING THE WORLD! FOR KILLING CLAIRE! FOR TAKING AWAY FIVE'S, THE ONLY PERSON THAT ACTUALLY CARED, FUTURE AWAY!"

 

The lights flickered as the windows cracked. Mr.Pennycrumb let out a small whimper as Number Seven's book fell on the ground. One of the few things he had to in the apartment. She didn't need a violin to use her powers, Five felt a strong wind sweep throughout the rooms even with the windows closed. Outside he could hear the sudden heavy rainfall and alarms of cars.

 

He quickly jumped off the counter and delivered a slap to her face. It was hard, but not too much force where it would leave a red mark. Startled she looked up only to notice the things she was doing.

 

Five stared at her with his poker face.

 

'The only person that actually cared?' He gently put down Mr.Pennycrumb who quickly went up to Vanya. So she actually feels remorse knowing that she ruined his or the other Five's life. 'Ruined his life?'

 

She rocked herself as she held the small dog in her arms. Five could hear the repeated apologies mixed with her sobs and sniffles. Her head down to avoid his gaze. He turned her into a complete mess.

 

What should he feel?

 

Guilt?

 

He's not capable.

 

A part of him, the part which had the most repulsive impulses, relished in her broken state. She was helpless without someone, just like the dog curled up in her chest. 

 

He calls out to Mr.Pennycrumb and picks him up.

 

"Sending you back is next to impossible, but I'll try. In the meantime, every day after school you will meet me here. Then we can go and keep your powers in check and I can gather information from your homeworld." 

 

A quick look at Mr.Pennycrumb and Five made a note to bring out some warm towels for his damp hair. He looked back at Vanya, who looked confused and hopeful.

 

"I assume that you would be more than happy to accept my proposal? Also, don't get your hopes up in leaving this world anytime soon. Things that happen to be improbable don't happen in just a few months."

 

It'll be a miracle if it's accomplished in a few years, Five picks up the book that had been filled with all of his equations he had made to go back home.

 

'Home.' A unique choice of words he admits.

 

"Okay." Her voice was soft but it was sure.

 

He smiles smugly, "Good, I'll meet with you later at lunch." After he was done with taking care of his dear brother who thinks he's listening so discreetly from the bathroom door and after he was done figuring out where his cherished niece is at. 

 

Vanya wipes her face, before taking his dismissal and preparing to leave. 

 

He should find a way to make her powers not explode anymore and slowly progress to the greater side of her powers once she learned to control. If he recalled correctly, which he always does, Number Seven had taken pills to suppress her powers. But she had to get surgery to get them back.

 

There were also empty pill containers in her trash, and no one in her house had taken those kinds of medications. Yet there was a no-show about her powers being suppressed.

 

Five highly doubts that she was planning on limiting her powers, due to the amount of time for those pills to be emptied. He'll confirm at a later time. For now, Five will have a talk with Klaus going cold-turkey.

 

"You should probably stop with the pills, it's obvious it won't work."

 

He says it softly, unlike how he usually spoke, so it doesn't startle her. He would like to avoid another breakdown.

 

Vanya didn't look back when she left.

 

"Make yourself useful and grab a towel Diego!" Five growled, "I'm in an awfully good mood and I hope you don't plan on ruining it!"

 

The bathroom door creaked open, Five glared as he caught the towel that was thrown in his face. His brother was surprisingly not in his smelly and ugly costume but in casual clothes.

 

He smirks at him, "Did your breakfast end early?"

 

Diego glared down at his little(st) brother, and Five gladly returned the glare. 

 

"Is that the 'anomaly' Allison was telling me about?" Diego 'asked,' ignoring Five's earlier question. But he didn't really care, if his brother didn't bother answering then why should he? 

 

Five wrapped Mr.Pennycrumb in the towel and teleported to the bedroom and placed him on the bed. He gave a small kiss goodbye and checked to see if there were water and food left for him, before returning to his brother.

 

Five would have just shown his brother the way out through the window (there was no ladder), but he was holding the book "Extra-ordinary by Vanya Hargreeves."

 

Five stared with wide eyes at the cover, it was the girl that was in his apartment just a few minutes ago. He teleported, but just as his fingertips grazed the book it was snatched away.

 

Family is such a great thing.

 

He growled, again, maybe his family had that effect on him. (Despite the fact that Five had growled menacingly at a woman who called him young man the week before.)

 

Five snarled,  **"Number Two I swear if you don't-"**

 

"You act like an animal. You'll get it after you explain what the hell just happened." Diego took a seat on a very comfortable armchair, his armchair, and glared.

 

"Now explain." Always with the 'tough' attitude as if he was in a movie. 

 

Five was still glaring as he leaned on the wall across of him, the armchair is the only chair in the apartment. He crosses his arms and thought of the possibilities of getting the book in the next five minutes without having to explain himself.

 

He can, that much was obvious, but saving his armchair in the fight in excellent condition is impossible.

 

He looks at his brother before looking back at the book and sighed.

 

"Have you ever heard of an 'Alternate Universe?' Well, I don't care if you did or didn't. You see the girl, most likely a woman, is the alternate version of our dear sister Vanya. I recognized the way she ended up here, which was similar to my space jumping, and decided to gather data on her. After a month I had determined she was Vanya and confirmed it earlier. The book your holding is also further proof of my theory. I plan to extract data from her universe in return I had promised to try sending her back home. I will also be training her to master her powers."

 

He ignored the way his brother looked at him as if everything he said was complete trash, "Now I would like that book or else I might have to get a new chair."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might take awhile for the next chapter because I got a bunch of projects piling up and I don't think I could procrastinate anymore. Yay me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five will always be himself. Allison is a good sister. Vanya is supposed to be happy.

**“What do you mean** **_no_ ** **?”** Five growls.

 

“I mean you’re not getting this book _Number Five._ ” Diego stands and stares down at his brother. He was not planning on letting him near another Vanya, Five realized. Not after he shot this world’s Vanya. Diego still couldn’t understand the nature of the situation before.

 

He had experienced the after-effects of the apocalypse. Sister or not, he would have still taken the shot.

 

Five chuckles to himself, the irony is that family is the only reason why Diego is still alive. He takes off the school sweater and neatly folds it. He sighs, the armchair came from an old store, so he probably can’t get another one.

 

Five thinks, ‘it was such a nice armchair too,’ before teleporting.

 

* * *

 

Allison lets out a sigh before looking away from the cafe window. There had been heavy rain that had suddenly come and go, leaving her with her only sister.

 

Vanya had downcasted look as she watched the door that Diego had ran out of. Allison curses at her brothers for ruining her day. She had been nice enough to explain the reason why she was not late, but Diego seemed to love running out of nowhere.

 

“Hey, take it from me.” Allison smiles at her sister, “Diego is an idiot. Plus this can be our own girl’s night. Okay?”

 

Vanya looks at her sister and nods.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

> _Ally-_
> 
>  
> 
> _Lucky piece of flesh_ _9:43_
> 
>  
> 
> _Since I have elected myself  the greatest person, I shall elect myself to tell you that giving a tour to one of the world’s greatest superhero is much more important than the pop quiz we have in history_ _9:45_
> 
>  
> 
> _See you at lunch_ _9:45_
> 
>  
> 
> _From the lovely Ally_ _9:46_
> 
>  
> 
> _(P.S. Avoid the cooking room, the idiotic insufferables are having a pot luck and the cafeteria won’t match up to them.)_ _9:47_

 

Vanya let out a small laugh at Ally’s text messages.

 

_"Sending you back is next to impossible, but I'll try. In the meantime, every day after school you will meet me here. Then we can go and keep your powers in check and I can gather information from your homeworld."_

 

There were many reasons for her to be happy right now. This world’s Five had agreed to try and send her back home. True, it might take a while, but he had also agreed to keep her powers in check. Vanya could go home and control her powers!

 

_‘She didn’t have to worry about being suppressed. Vanya knew she couldn’t be affected by any type of pills, not that she didn’t have the ability to **stop people**_ _from trying. Plus once she learns control, there’ll be no reason for her siblings to ignore her this time around.’_

 

Vanya furrows her brows, trying to convince herself that her siblings wouldn’t do such a thing. _Just like how siblings wouldn’t put each other in a cage,_ a part of her sneered and she wished she didn’t think such things. Things like that are like parasites and Vanya knew that she shouldn’t think about it.

 

_Think about what they’ve done. What they’ve all done to her._

 

No, stop it.

 

She stopped in front of the museum. Or at least that’s what the sign said, _The Untold History Of the Umbrella Academy! A Cheap Fifteen Dollars for entry!_

 

Vanya snorted, the place wasn’t well kept and you can tell it was a rip-off a mile away. In the past, she would take a small glances at places like this and envy her siblings, but that was when she was young. Growing up, Vanya learned not to envy how their _‘extraordinary’_ brought them their downfalls.

 

She quietly laughs at that.

 

She used to believe that she would have done everything better than them if she was blessed (cursed) with powers. Believed that she wouldn’t have ruined her life like her siblings.

 

Yet look at her now. The irony.

 

Vanya takes out a twenty dollar bill and heads towards the reception desk. Vanya thought that it was nice that ~~her family~~ the Reiner family spoiled her with an overwhelming large allowance.

 

* * *

 

Five sighed as he dusted off his shirt, before picking up the book from the ground.

 

His brother wasn’t that bad of a fighter. Had Five been on defense then it would’ve lasted longer. But he was more motivated to get the book than keeping his brother in good condition.

 

He’ll heal. Eventually.

 

A normal person would probably take six months to recover fully, but his brother would most likely recover in two.

 

He looks around the apartment. His brother was unconscious on top of the broken chair.

 

Five had really liked that armchair.

 

But just as fast as the disappointment came, so did the excitement. He’ll read her book later, but the thought of it kept the gears in his brain working overtime.

 

First, he needs to find a new apartment.

 

Oh. He almost forgot.

 

He needs to take care of his brother.

 

* * *

 

 

Allison scoffed as she saw the caller ID. She ignored the name of her brother while shutting off her phone.

 

She’s supposed to be spending time with Vanya. _Like how good sisters are._ Five can wait for another few hours, that is if she’s in the mood.

 

“Allison look,” Vanya’s eyes looked to the side, “it’s you.”

 

_The Untold History Of the Umbrella Academy! A Cheap Fifteen Dollars for entry!_ Along with a picture of them taking down the terminator when they were younger. A damn fifteen dollars for entry.

 

Bullsh-“You look pretty.” Vanya smiles at her, “I wasn’t like that I bet.”

 

Allison begins pushing the wheelchair again as they passed a girl in a school uniform entering the overpriced place (probably skipping class), “Nah, you don’t remember, but I think you were prettier than me back then.”

 

That was a lie. A white one, but it doesn’t matter she thinks. Plus, Allison doesn’t really recall how Vanya looked like when she was younger. They barely spared her a glance, maybe she was prettier. She doesn’t know.

 

Vanya’s eyes lit up, “What about now?”

 

Allison smiles back.

 

“Definitely.”

 

* * *

 

 

_“The Rumor, is she the most powerful one of the Umbrella Academy? When we go back and watch the Academy’s debut with the Eiffel Tower Going Berserk, she had used her powers to make the crowd go away with the words_ **_“I heard a rumor.”_ ** _She did not just make people believe that free crepes and priceless paintings were being given away for free, she made_ ** _it happen._ ** _”_

 

Vanya watched the video with interest, the whole Academy flew in the air. Which was new to her. Apparently, it was called a levitator belt, maybe if _father was_  smart enough to make that then maybe she wouldn’t have been able to cause the apocalypse.

 

She assumed that this world’s Academy was extremely powerful, more than her own world. This world was filled with actual supervillains and aliens, but Vanya didn’t think it was to this degree.

 

They were all white too.

 

Not that Vanya thought it was a problem, she holds no type of prejudices against races, it was just one of the first things she had noticed.

 

Her phone buzzed.

 

 

 

> _XXX-XXX-XXXX-_
> 
>  
> 
> _Will be late for lunch. Apartment change to XXXX. Will discuss new arrangements later. Signed- Number Five._ _10:13_
> 
>  

Vanya stares at the text, _he signed it._ It was so very _Five and_  at the same time, it wasn’t him. They are all so different and yet still the same.

 

This world’s Five still had the same condescending attitude but she didn’t; **couldn’t** have the faintest idea of what he thought. One second she thinks he hates her and next he’s looking at her as the best deal of the day.

 

Allison still had the same confidence that Vanya envied, only her sister was someone who’s picture was familiar. But in this world, Allison was a complete stranger to her.

 

In this world, the Vanya was actually in a band! With Diego on a tour! For some reason, they didn’t complete it, but at least the other her made something of herself.

 

Unlike her who couldn’t get past the third chair for years unless a deranged person killed the first chair. Unless her powers were the first thing to lead to the end.

 

The video turned to the destruction of cities from the near-apocalypse.

 

She smiles, it doesn’t matter, she’ll be going home. Vanya ignored the wetness from her face and the fact that it was getting hard to breathe. Maybe the room was too hot, she ignores the fact that the room being too hot wouldn’t cause that. She ignores the fact that she’s shaking, maybe the room was too cold.

 

_“And then there’s Number Seven, a terrifying power.”_

 

Vanya can’t breathe.

 

**_She’ll be going home, and that should be a good thing._ **

 

Her phone buzzes.

 

 

 

> _Ally-_
> 
>  
> 
> _Hey! We’re going to Miss Roma for Lunch! I’ll save you some of the takeouts she got us! So don’t worry about lunch_ _10:20_
> 
>  
> 
> _heh, unless you already had lunch_ _10:20_
> 
>  
> 
> _Have fun with hero boy! You are blessed with my grace_ _10:21_
> 
>  
> 
> _Wait. It’s you are graced with my blessing ;)_ _10:21_
> 
>  

She pauses, her fingers hovering over the keyboard on the phone.

 

**_It’s supposed to be._ **

 

* * *

 

Five wiped his hands and smiled at his brother. Though Diego can’t thank him in his unconscious state, he knew that he would be thanked later.

 

The dumpster is the perfect place for trash like his brother.

 

Maybe he was being too much _._ After all his brother did follow him to an apartment he had on a lease, broke his favorite armchair, fought him, and came to mock him with a book he had obviously wanted.

 

He scoffs.

 

He was much too soft on him. Maybe his family has that effect on him.

 

Plus, if Diego wanted to blame anyone for his current predicament, then Allison would be at fault. She should learn how to answer her phone.

 

Five begin walking out of the alleyway, there’s an apartment complex near a bunch of abandoned warehouses. Maybe he can use that to help _Vanya._  A rush of excitement rushes through him, oh how many times he cursed that name for his ruined childhood. Now it seems to bring a bittersweet delight to him.

 

He remembers her quiet sniffles as her powers started to hum. An amazing show to which he had front row seats.  A quiet song played where only he can witness it.

 

It was absolutely fascinating.

 

First, Allison’s matter.

 

A shrill scream comes from the alleyway, someone must have found his brother, Five teleports.

 

He arrives in another neighborhood, where his niece should be. Allison’s ex-husband lives here with Claire.

 

Supposedly.

 

It’s ten-thirty, the usual time for grocery shopping for dear Patrick. That would give him fifteen minutes around the house, plus an extra thirty with his car breaking down in the middle of the road.

 

Five had a hand in that.

 

Claire supposedly goes to a nearby school.

 

But Five had already checked the school, there are records, but no Claire. No one knows who Claire is.

 

Not even the paparazzi have a single picture of her. Only rumors of her, that was a surprise. The paparazzi are usually annoyingly persistent when it comes to things like this.

 

Five smiles grimly as he teleports inside the house, the amount of food purchased by Patrick is only enough for one person. Not two.

 

His trash indicates that there is only one person living inside the house, but the daily conversations he has is with Claire. Claire who he had heard talking back.

 

A part of him screams that he counted wrong, that he saw wrong. That there is a Claire.

 

He saw the little girl at school.

 

But the video footage he took said otherwise. His eyes can’t fool him, it must’ve been the video.

 

So he talked to the students, an easy task with his child-like body. And they simply replied, “who’s Claire?”

 

There is **no** Claire.

 

Even if he saw her talking to those same students that he saw her with.

 

It’s impossible.

 

This search better has answers. Or else he’ll have to use other methods.

 

He noted that there’s no picture of Claire. No evidence of her existence.

 

No toy left on the ground. There was no mess, everything was neat.

 

Unlikely if there was a six-year-old living in the house.

 

Five looks around, everything like a normal house. He goes to the hallway, Claire’s room should be there.

 

He opens the first door, a bathroom with only one toothbrush. Nothing indicating that a family would live here.

 

He opens another door and Five narrows his eyes. His guts are screaming to leave, something isn’t right. Five stood and stared, in front was a bunch of dollhouses.

 

All hand made, all dusty, and all of it made by his sister.

 

The only room left is the master bedroom.

 

He needs to leave, report his findings and get out.

 

But there’s still one more room.

 

Five closes the door, turns and walks towards the room even if his instincts are going haywire. His hands find their way to one of his knives.

 

His hand burned as he opened it.

 

A regular room.

 

Five whirls around as he hears a car door slams.

 

He curses, _he’s not supposed to be here,_ Five quickly closes the door and teleports to the living room. Only to trip over a ball. His eyes shoot up and see that the living room is messy with toys and other things.

 

_“Since school ended early, can I have ice cream!?”_

 

Five doesn’t make mistakes. Like calculating when a target will arrive home, and he knew his memory is one of his sharpest tools other than a knife.

 

So the only reason why he would calculate the wrong time is when there was an unknown variable. ( _He’s getting rusty.)_

 

But his memory, that won’t fail him.

 

Especially if the now messy room was clean a few minutes ago.

 

And he’ll be **damned** if he let something like this go. The repercussions can go to hell.

 

He kicks the ball harshly, knocking over some toy car, before slamming the front door open.

 

Patrick stared at him with shock, before it morphed into anger. But Five wasn’t staring at him, he was staring at the little purple-haired girl behind him.

 

He looks back at Patrick, who’s already yelling about some rights. But that doesn’t matter now.

 

Five growls.

 

**“I really don’t care about the law,** **_now explain to me what the hell is going on.”_ **

 

He wants answers.

* * *

 

 

“How come you wanted a family?”

 

Allison watched as Vanya’s blue eyes looked at curiously. Blue, that is something she wouldn’t get used to.

 

“It was something that I’ve always wished for, an actual family.”

 

Vanya smiles.

 

_“Big brother! You’ve finally made it to one of my recitals. And you brought the whole family? That’s really touching but I’ve only been waiting_ **_nineteen years_ ** _.” Vanya smiles spitefully at them with a violin in hand._

 

_“Vanya, put the violin down so we can talk about this!” Luther shouts, the smell of dead bodies becoming more apparent._

 

_“You should have seen me my first time. I was so nervous my hands were shaking. I broke a string but no one cared. Pogo was there.” Allison glances at him, his face held a hurt expression. Pogo had always been there for all of them. Especially Vanya, how could she do that?_

 

_Vanya looks directly at Luther and her smile widens, “You guys were close, weren’t you, Space?”_

 

_This has to stop, she won’t let her hurt anyone._

 

_“I heard a rumor-”_

 

_“YOU SHUT UP!” Vanya brings down her bow, she can barely register the note as her throat exploded open with blood._

 

_Allison saw Vanya smile._

 

“And I will always protect my family. No matter what.” Allison smiles sadly, **no matter what.** Even if it’s through manipulation.

 

Allison watches as Seven lets out a small hum before glancing at Vanya’s hands. She hasn’t been able to play a single note since then.

 

“I’m glad,” She smiles again and Allison notes that as a victory. Vanya hasn’t smiled this much since they were little.

 

Keep her happy like a good sister, keep a check on her powers, and if they do come back, Allison smile falters. Convince her that the powers are a curse and get rid of it.

 

* * *

 

 

“Wait. Should we be taking her?” Luther ignores the glare from Allison. This is a bad idea, why can’t they see that? Vanya in his arms felt too fragile for him to hold.

 

Moments ago his arms were wrapped around her so tightly she couldn’t breathe. He caused it. Caused the apocalypse.

 

“I mean she’s the one that causes the apocalypse, so isn’t that like taking the bomb with us?”

 

All they need to do is go back in time and make sure she stays on pills and ~~kill~~ get rid of Harold Jenkins. She doesn’t need to know that she about the apocalypse. _Doesn’t need to know his failure._

 

Five glares at him with the rest of his siblings, if she remembers what he did then he’d never be forgiven.

 

Why isn’t Diego worried? Shouldn’t he be? He was also a jerk to her. Luther isn’t the only one who should be guilty.

 

_A jerk but not a failure._

 

“The apocalypse will always happen and Vanya will always be the cause. Unless we take her with us and fix her.”

 

Blue light and surrounded him, he holds on her more tightly on Vanya. He watched as his siblings turned back to their childhood years.

 

The light became all he could see.

 

He could no longer feel Vanya.

 

Number One blinked and saw a half-ape screaming for help with a purple-haired woman clutching her throat. A nurse in front of him asking if he was okay and the television screen saying that The Umbrella Academy was right.

 

That was a year ago.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! A CHAPTER! I WORKED ON THIS INSTEAD OF HOMEWORK!
> 
> Two weeks of school left and I got a week to pass a class I am currently failing.
> 
> So I'll update when summer comes.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated. Please visit Minikomaki. They're the one who inspired me to write this fanfic. :) I really liked their work.


End file.
